


Wolvern Force

by Sky_Kid



Category: Wolvern Force
Genre: New OC Profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Kid/pseuds/Sky_Kid
Summary: The new characters of the fandom: Wolvern Force





	

Call signs - Sark, Rook, Blitz  
Species - Lupus Alatus, Ezo Canis Kage, Canis Dirus

“Blitz”  
**Birth Name** \- ███████████  
**Age** \- 2.58 dog years  
**Height** \- 2.7 ft.  
**Weight** \- 52.1 kg  
**Eye Color** \- bright gold flecked with amber  
**Average Speed** (foot) - 29 to 35 mph  
**Average Speed** (flight) - 170 to 240 mph while diving  
**Current Guardians** \- Deceased  


**Description** (human observations) - Blitz appears to be from the dog family tree of Canis Lupus Arctos, although his species is wolf, his appendages on his back--determined as wings--tells that he is not an ordinary wolf by physical description. The term Lupus Alatus has been coined by the Dr.█████ who was to examine his physique. Due to the fact that Blitz’s main body is of wolf he was given the word traditional word Lupus. The wings that are on his back relate to the word Alatus, or flight. 

The fur of the subject is of light grey coloration with brighter golden hues mixed with it. Gold hues are found more prominent on the sections such as: wings, sides, muzzle, and tail.

Blitz is very sentient and is much more knowledgeable than the average canine. Being able to solve complex mazes, responding to questions asked easily, and is on par with human above average IQ.

A note is to be taken is that Blitz is extremely resilient to low and high amounts of electricity/electromagnetism, and can be found generating high amounts of biological voltage from his body at will. The largest amount of electricity recorded to be generated was more than one billion (1,000,000,000) volts (which is average for a high level lightning hurricane) at one moment. Occurrences like this are very rare and quick. But do to the fact that the subject can generate high voltage instantaneously all metallic items and electrical devices, including wrist watches and jewelry, must be removed before interacting with Blitz. It is required to wear heavy grade tesla armor, heavy duty work gloves, ear protection, goggles, and rubber soled boots to prevent major injury and/or death.

The wings of the subject have a wingspan of five (5) feet two (2) inches each, although seeming very unproportional, are able to produce flight and can be seen to be used as “limbs” to grab objects by rolling his wing upon an object to pick it up. Like common birds Blitz has been seen to “preen” his feathers and maintain good condition of his wings. Blitz has two methods of flight. His first is very normal for bird species; this involves flapping his wings vertically to sustain altitude then angling his wings to go in his liking. But his other method is very intriguing. Blitz has been able to use and concentrate biological electricity to form a static aura around his wings that allows him to hover in place without flapping a feather. It is theorized that he uses brief but intense static charges that rapidly disperses small forces that propels his body upward to keep himself airborne. Blitz has also been seen to be able to control these burst of static to gain and lose altitude at will. He will disperse substantial amounts of static to propel himself in any direction in a form of a dash.

Blitz has been seen to use his bioelectricity for conjuring a defensive energy barrier known as a static shield. His static shield is not indestructible and is destroyable. Blitz must charge up his shield for no less than forty (40) seconds first before using in combat, and must spend one (1) minute charging a replacement shield. The damage that would be dealt to Blitz when he has his shield active is nullified, but the force that the damage would create would knock him much farther than usual. The amount of damage the barrier can sustain is equivalent to an EOD (explosive ordnance disposal) armor plating used for bomb disposal/disarmament squads.

Blitz shares a close, and possible, “family” bondage with subjects “Sark” and “Rook” despite his solo-like attitude. Although he is often away from the two he stays constant and loyal to his fellow kin. His actions and personality seems to demonstrate an immature and active mannerism despite his age and abilities.

 **Attacks/Abilities** (description has been recorded from Blitz)

Attack  Bioelectric Orb - “I really just do this like it's my instinct. I just feel the energy around me go to my paws then push it into a ball-ish shape. Just put the positive energy inside to keep the negative around it dense and ready. Then give it a good jolt to turn it on and there you go lad you have a shockingly good orb ready to knock the wind out of the dolt that isn’t shock resistant enough.”

 

Attack  Wing Bash - “Now and then I tend to get myself into a situation where I can’t blow the bastard in front of me up without hitting myself in the process. So I thought of knocking the fool back whilst stunning him at the same time to get that good shot on him. Just move one of my great, beautiful, amazingly, legendary (a portion of his description was removed for being superfluous) wings in front while charging up a static shield round it and knock back the lug in the nog, give yourself a good shove back to get some breathing room, and give the dolt a good twelve volts to go with it. Just for good measure.”

 

Ability  Electric Vortex -”Much simpler than it looks. Just take one of you Electric Orbs you have ready, give it enough juice to make a hydra joy buzzer seem like a triple a battery, and then get your wings around it with one on top and one at the bottom, you can charge those too if you feel like it, and then pull them apart as you launch the storm. The end result should be a mass of wind and static as it rotates, building up speed, and grabbing all the blokes that get carried by it and all the while enjoying some mild electric shock therapy.”

 

Ability  Electric Magetic Pulse - “A great party starter if you have a score of sorcerers, unicorns, or any common types of magic in front of you. You may want to be on the ground as this tends to drain a lot of stamina. Just open your wings and have them be parallel to the ground, use the same amount of energy that you would use in a lightning strike but contained on the back of your wings so you can feel it like a basket of energy. Next comes the part where you may need to practice a bit. Find and focus on the sources of magic within a range of eighty-ish (80) feet and imagine shutting down all the sources you can find. In a single go. Then release and hope that you didn’t stress yourself to a point of losing consciousness.”

 

Ability  Lightning Strike - “One of my favorites and probably the most difficult. This move is a killer and will kill your foes very quickly so there's no need to worry about their wellbeing. To do so you must concentrate hard and steadily. Charge up a negative dome in front of the ground in front of you and have five positive charges surrounding it but space them out a bit far to allow damage ramp. As you do this you have to sync your wings with the strike. Bring your wings to be parallel with the ground then as you build up energy, then raise your wings upward pointing to the great sky above as you can feel the lightning you are conjuring flow through your wings. Once you are able to see a physical glowing dome of aura forming then you know you are ready to aim this hell raiser. But be warned lads that your foes can see this aura as well, and if they are agile and can flee your AoE then you better get faster at raising this thing and aiming quicker. Be warned the longer you aim the more unstable it becomes. So, steadily move your Strike forward, left, right, wherever, to do so point your upward and erect wings in the direction you want it to go, and when the “fuse”--in which the pillars start to rotate and converge inward in a clockwise form, till you have one bright beam of light illuminating the statically charged dome--is at its peak, then drop your concentration, and relax as your lightening decimates the ten foot circle of your AoE. Only use this ability when you have other brothers and sisters covering you as you are quite a target being air-borne, showing off a pair of wings coursing with electricity, wings pointing skyward and erect.”

 

“Sark”  
**Birth Name** \- ██████████████████  
**Age** \- 2.28 dog years  
**Height** \- 2.65 ft.  
**Weight** \- 50.8 kg  
**Eye Color** \- light azure  
**Average Speed** \- 30 to 37 mph  
**Current Guardians** \- Grand wolf on her mother’s side.  


**Description** (human observations) - Sark appears to be from the dog family tree of Canis Lupus. Due to her abilities her appearance cannot be used describe her species. A new species name has been given to her instead. Canis Ezo Kage has been deemed acceptable; the owner of the title is Dr.█████.  


No remarkable physical features can be found on Sark other than her slightly increased weight and height for the average female wolf. Her coat is a of jet black coloration with grey-silver streaks that run horizontally across her body, face, ears, and tail. On her front paws she has two long pieces of weathered strips of cloth that she wraps around the area between her knees and paws. She also has been seen to change these two (2) pieces of cloth when her old ones are very aged. It is unknown why she has this “clothing” unless she uses it during her Telekinesis and/or Summoning.

Sark is very sentient and is much more knowledgeable than the average canine. Being able to solve complex mazes, responding to questions asked easily, and is on par with human above average IQ.

Sark in comparison to other females is abnormally large, and is on par in terms of weight and strength with the average male. She is able to demonstrate a variant of telekinesis to pick up, hold, and throw objects that exceed no more than four point five (4.5) kilograms without intense concentration. With intense concentration she has been able to control objects that weigh up to forty five (45) kilograms at the cost of a majority of her stamina. Her variation of telekinesis requires her to place her frontal paw, or paws, upon the object that she desires to move for two (2) to five (5) seconds. She is not limited to non-animate objects. Living objects such as mammals, birds, and humans that weigh less than one hundred (100) pounds are acceptable to her telekinesis. Although it seems she is hesitant on using her telekinesis upon living creatures. Objects that are under control of her telekinesis are able to accelerate to speeds of eighty (80) to one hundred and ten (110) miles per hour in less than zero point four seconds (0.4). At speed like this it is ill advised to allow Sark is to come within any objects that resembles a spear or javelin, as she is very veteraned with the use of spears for both defense and attack. It is also noted that the amount of objects that she can control has not yet recorded, but it has been documented that she will consume more stamina the more objects she has under telekinesis to a point where she may make herself unconscious.

A note is to be taken that Sark is able to materialize items that can weigh nine (9) kilograms with ease at will. (the current cap for materialization weight has been noted to be five hundred forty four (544) kilograms, although it requires subject to concentrate for a prolong period of time and leaves the subject exhausted after summoning) Where she is able to materialize such objects are unknown, but video records have been used to theorize her ability. Cameras that can capture three trillion seven hundred twenty billion (3,720,000,000,000) frames per second have been employed to film Sark summoning items of both large and small size and weight. During a time frame one hundred eighty six thousand two hundred eighty two (186,282) miles per second, or the speed of light, a black thickless portal is seen to materialize that is open facing downward to the size to the object’s width that is being summoned and fall out completely to land at the same gravity as Earth. (an object such as an apple would create a small portal to allow passage, while a large object such as a box would require a much larger portal that allows the box to fall though) Theories have arisen such as Sark being from another dimension, have portals that open to other dimensions, or be able the change the course of existence of all dimensions. The more plausible yet intriguing theory is that she uses a “storage dimension” that she can open and extract an item she requires that she has in stock. The reason for “she has in stock” is that if she could summon objects at will then she could have summoned a tremendous quantity of everything without hesitation, and yet she seems to be wary on what she spawns.

Sark also very experienced with treating wounds and damage done to herself and her fellow kin through a unique technique. It is unknown and untheorized as to how she treats wounds from major lacerations to burns in less than three (3) to four (4) minutes. But her methods have been recorded. She finds the target that is injured, approaches, and begins to dress the wound/wounds of the patient. After cleaning, sterilizing, and bandaging the wound she then presses a body part, usually a paw or her head, upon the injured area. From there the wound has shown to accelerate in regeneration by three hundred (300) percent, be purged by ninety (90) percent of all harmful substances, and shown to numb most sources of pain. She is not limited to only other wolves. To date she has shown to heal birds, lizards, mammals, and many other species not listed including humans who have been accepted to be healed. As an important note Sark is able to passively heal her fellow wolf “Rook” by standing in an area around him of five (5) yards and heal any minor injuries done to him with ease. This makes the two difficult to combat if Sark is behind “Rook” as she can out heal a multitude of damage within realistic range.

Sark does not appear to be attracted to her opposite sex as to normal females do. She is not barren and yet she does not accept any males to fertilize her, and will strike males with lethal attacks that attempt to assert her. It is possible that she may be a lesbian even though cases of lesbianism in wolf packs are rare. No test and no records have shown Sark to be attracted or sexually attracted to her opposite sex yet. Sark has shown a sister-like relationship with “Rook” when together and a mother-like attitude toward “Blitz” when he is moody or obnoxious.

 **Attacks/Abilities** (description has been recorded from Sark)  


Attack Spear/Javelin - “I don’t like to hurt other wolves or other creatures, bad or evil. But when it comes to it defending Rook, Blitz or myself, I know what to do and how to do it. I prefer to use any stick or spear that is available. Around four (4) to five (5) feet is nice, I then use my “spirit paws” if you would like to call it that, and pick it up my chosen spear and have it hover next to my left side ready to use at a moment's notice. (although Sark has used her left side more dominantly than her right she has been found to be ambidextrous with both paws and telekinesis) I really don’t like throwing my spears unless I have to scare away another wolf, or catch a running prey. But when I do I give my spear a slight nudge forward and it launches incredibly fast to where I want it to. When I do hit my mark I just hope and pray to skarsgard that the creature will travel to its Cave of Souls quickly. (it appears that the three subjects believe in a greater immortal God, an after death utopia, and understanding of basic morales)  


 

Defense Healing Aura - “I found out I could do this when I accidentally hit Rook with a log I was moving with my spirit paws and had knocked him Lupus knows how far. I became really scared and ran to him to make sure he was still alive. As I was running I looked at his shoulder and I think it may have been a little dislocated as he was grimacing though his unconscious face. But as I ran to him his shoulder started to fix itself and he seemed to relax a bit. I had thought he was dying because he was relaxing, but really he told me that he felt some kind of aura holding his shoulder and fixing it. I then stopped crying for him to not die and started to lick the blood coming through his fur knowing that he would be ok. Later on Blitz tried something stupid and told me to stand back as he hit Rook with an electric orb. As he held me back he asked Rook how he felt. Rook replied plainly and angrily ‘Blitz you crazy kid. You're scaring Sark to death. Besides I know Sark can heal me.’ I then pushed Blitz from me and jumped into the center of Rook hugging him past till he told me to check on Blitz. I tried to use my aura on Blitz because I knocked him into a thorny bush when I had pushed him away from me, but I had to bandage and press my paw on him to get him to heal up like I usually do. Later we theorized that I had a kind of aura or area of effect that could heal Rook as long as I was near him, and allowed him to be healed when in my presence. I can say that I was the major contributor to find out whether I could use my aura with Blitz. Mostly the injuring part, but it was for science……...ok not really.”  


 

Ability Bastion Armor - “Probably one of my best talents I have to show and use. I can create seven (7) to eight (8) transparent slabs of armor plating made of compressed energy that can block certain areas around a wolf to absorb damage. The reason I like this ability a lot is because the best way to keep another wolf healthy is to make sure they do not get hurt in the first place. The main problem for my shields is that it is very easy to make, but each shield that I create can take only one hit. Either it can be a small hug from me or a violent fireball from a scary dragon. Not to be biased, but it is just that dragons are often rude and are very aggressive. But the fact that it is still a shield is a great thing to have, especially considering that it could stop a lot of lethal projectiles that I can’t doctor. Another way to put this is that a weak defense and a strong attack is better than an attack by itself.”  


 

Ability Electric Magetic Pulse - “I happened to learn this from Blitz so I think he deserves a lot of credit. Blitz wanted me to learn this incase he was to distracted to make one himself, or if things got bad for him. I really hope it doesn’t get bad. He told me to summon as much electricity as I could, then contain the energy build up on my back so I can feel a basket of energy form on my shoulders, then find my targets to effect and imagine them ‘having problems throwing spells’. I actually got it to work and I can now summon more energy now. I may not be good as Blitz but he really was proud to see me get it a bit right the first time and it made me feel great.”  


 

Ability Aerial Deterrent Pulse - “It’s kind of like the Electric Magetic Pulse, but it doesn’t affect magicians. Instead it focuses on targets that can fly. And I have to say that I sometimes use it on Blitz when he gets a little annoying, but not often though because it makes him feel “grounded”. It also makes me feel sad when he walks around the camp sulking. To create the pulse I just focus the on the area of effect. Using the same concentration I use to spawn items, but instead think of closing the wings of the bad guys around. It's hard to describe what I am concentrating on, and the only way to know how is to do it yourself. I’m sorry if I can’t really tell you. The area of effect is not that great, maybe seventy five (75) percent range of an EMP, but when it activates anything above one hundred (100) feet and above that have wings stop flying. I really do mean this. (Creatures that possess avian wings and can maintain flight when in the blast radius will have all wings folded to the sides of its body. It appears that the target cannot freely open its wings when affected by the blast. Effects will also register if the target is also mid-flight meaning that if altitude is sufficient the target may be severely injured and/or killed) I find this ability very mean and scary. I just use it when Rook tells me it’s necessary. ‘In order to level the fighting ground for those who cannot fly’ he says to assure me. I still don’t like it though because sometimes a griffin or a pegasus is very high up when I use my ADP and it “lands” down next to me. But when it “lands” all that is left is a deep indent in the ground…..and a large jumble of bones and insides strewn all over the ground. _Silent for a few seconds._ Can I go now please?” _Subject proceeds to find in a private area to curl up, put her head down, and cry for a minute after finishing statement._

“Rook”  
**Birth Name** \- ██████████  
**Age/ **\- 2.71 dog years  
** ** **Height** \- 5.3 ft.  
**Weight** \- 110 kg  
**Eye Color** \- golden brown  
**Average Speed** \- 60 to 70 mph  
**Current Guardians ****\- Deceased  
**

**Description** (human observations) - Rook appears to be from the extinct dog species of Canis Dirus with the exception of some anomalous activities. Classification was again deemed by Dr.█████ who was found fit to identify Rook after having previous credit with identifying and documenting previous subjects.

The subject’s fur has a fading pattern of heavy gray colors that smoothly fade into a lighter grey color towards certain areas of the body. An example of this coloration would be the tail. The root of the tail is colored dark gray that fades/changes into a neutral grey then into a lighter gray nearing the end of the tail. Areas that are affected by this coloration are in the following format:

_Dark grey : Light grey_  
_forehead : muzzle_  
_shoulder blades : frontal paws_  
_spine: abdomen_  
_root of tail : tip of tail_  
_flank : hindpaw_  


It is noted that the underbelly of Rook is a much brighter shade of grey that, compared to the rest of his grey colors, can be confused for white in bright rooms. This fade pattern is very irregular to the common wolf species and it can be assumed that Rook is not a normal canine despite having no major physical differences.  
Rook is very sentient and is much more knowledgeable than the average canine. Being able to solve complex mazes, responding to questions asked easily, and is on par with human above average IQ.

Rook, like Sark, has a variant of telekinesis that he uses to wield his weaponry. The difference between the two is the quantity, and the objects controlled. Sark has the ability to control a multitude of unknown amount objects as long as she is within physical contact of such objects first. Whereas Rook cannot increase the amount of objects controlled, but instead has a passive control of four (4) objects. The first object appears to be a rectangular shield that is four point eight (4.8) feet tall from top to bottom, two point one (2.1) feet wide, and has an arc of seven (7) degrees. The thickness of the shield is impressively one (1) inch thick, but the weight of the shield is astronomically sixty three point five (63.5) kilograms. Composition of the shield has been partly identified to contain Inconel, chromium, and hardened steel. There are two other unknown compositions that make up sixty (60) percent of the “alloy”. This sixty (60) percent has been found to be strangely comprised of biological matter of unidentified cartilage, bones, and blood. This shield is irregularly stronger than a shield composed of pure Inconel, which currently is the strongest metal alloy known to man, with twice the thickness and composition. The name for this new “alloy” is underway for naming by Dr.███████████. The shield has been shown to be able to absorb high caliber rifle rounds and impacts from .50 bmg Barrett rounds without leaving an indent.

Rooks shield does have a dangerous offensive capability. Non-biological projectiles that make impact with Rook’s shield will inflict the standard knockback and damage that the projectile will initially cause at first, but the ammunition used for the attack will be held onto the shield without being physically attached to the shield itself. It is documented that objects that have finished making impact will be held mid-air, two centimeters away from the shield's surface, until released or repulsed. At any moment Rook may repulse objects off of his shield with the exact force that the object was delivered at. This ability is a very lethal capability, as objects such as high speed projectiles and even bullets can be repulsed, acting as a mirror of the used firing mechanism. This makes combating Rook from range extremely futile and treacherous as he can reflect ranged damage back toward the the source of fire as long his shield is in the path of incoming projectiles. Test to use extreme caliber rounds such from tanks and artillery, to test higher military resistance, have been denied due to the possible chance that the shield may be able to repulse these ordinances. Although test for rapid fire weapons and fuse-canons are acceptable.

The other three objects that Rook can “wield” are three identical single edged swords that are quite similar to Hanwei Zatoichi styled blades. The blade of each sword is one hundred twenty one (121) centimeters long from the back notch to the point of the blade. Unlike normal katanas, which have a slight bend or arc, Rook’s zatoichis have no bend and are perfectly straight. Surprisingly all three swords weigh an unrealistic six point eight (6.8) kilograms despite their uncanny size to weight ratio. The three swords also have no individual sheaths and can only be “sheathed” within the shield that Rook controls. Rook sheaths his zatoichis vertically from the top of the shield with the blade facing downward. Once sheathed the blades remain attached to the shield by an unknown force, presumably Rook’s telekinesis, and can only be unsheathed by Rook. The handle of each individual sword is (9) centimeters long from the spacer to the tang. The tang applied for this sword is a full tang build, in which the sword is a single blade that has two separate handles attached to the sides of the blade with resin or glue, which happens to be the strongest tang types for a zatoichi. By fault the sword lacks a collar/guard to protect the user from other incoming swords, but due to the fact that Rook uses his variant of telekinesis to “hold” his swords without the need of limbs makes the guard pointless. It is noted that, although telekinesis is used to wield the swords without limbs, marks that show the use of hands and fingers are visible on the handle of the sword.

Rook despite his tremendous size has been found to be very placid when not in combat. An unusual habit that Rook has is that he has shown to be merciful and caring for young animals, especially orphaned ones, whether it be predator, prey, ally, or enemy and will care for them until the animal is able to survive on its own. (that is as long as his fellow wolves Sark and Blitz permits) Another note is that Rook despite his size and position he is not the alpha of this pack. Infact there appears to be no alpha or dominant leader within the three wolves which is a very unnatural occurrence. Rook is extremely protective for both Sark and Blitz, (he has shown more protection over Sark however) and has almost shown to have no self-preservation if any of his kin are threatened for life or limb. Rook has shown to have a watchful eye with Blitz, and a protective older brother attitude with Sark.

 **Attacks/Abilities** (description has been recorded from Rook)  


Defense Shield - “My shield is a part of my soul. I was created as part of a military program of new soldiers, using a theory called “binded telekinesis” on weapons. The wolves that were used for the testing were all orphans or pups without any family members, like me. The process required wolves that were under a year old to mix more than half of their blood with pieces of metal and ore that were still in molten state. The reason for this was to see whether the pup could control the shields with their mind. If the pup survived at all. Out of the all pups forced to the training, ninety nine (99) percent of the that were tested were killed due to blood loss, dying from unrevivable comas, or were driven to insanity due to the harsh “training”, used to make the young wolves concentrate on making an inanimate object move. I was the only one who had survived all of this to only be thrown into even worst testing, training, and pain. One (1) year later (the subject is referring to dog years) I had finished, bounded and taught that my shield is my soul paw, my three blades were my soul claws, and that I was to accept that I was not an average wolf but a weapon. But I never became a weapon.” 

 

Attack Swords - “I was the only one that was able to withstand the blood loss and survive fifteen (15) days in comatosis to come out of it. I was stretched even farther when more metal was added to my paws. Three (3) five (5) feet long blades added to my frame of mind. My experiences with my shield helped me with figuring out how to command my three new swords. Although in combat I only use my blades when it involves more than three (3) fighters my size. I mainly use them to parry or block, in which my shield is my main defense and damage dealer, and to act as a distraction. My placement is mainly two (2) behind my flank/sides for coverage and a one (1) in front to have the target focused on.”  
Ability Rebound Shield - I am a wall, an artillery strike, and a guardian wolf. I am not limited to melee combat, but am created to defend and be able to return ranged combat back at my enemies. Using ranged weapons to fight me is a doomed strategy as I can easily “catch” what ammunition that you launch at me and return it at you with the same intent. I was told that an aura covered the front of my shield that allowed me “catch” anything that hit it and return it with a single thought. This ability is what allows me to push forward, even though ranged enemies raining death from afar.

 

Ability Shield Jump - “Blitz is not the only one who can roam the skies. I do not believe my shield was made for launching a two hundred forty (240) pound wolf across sixty (60) yards. But I had done it and succeeded. I have mentioned that my shield can repulse non living objects away from me with the force used back. I also found out that if I were to slam my shield against a strong enough wall, it would rebound back. The end resulted in me running with my shield into a slope only to fly the opposite way, forty (40) yards from my area of launch. (the subject will accelerate toward a vertical or inclined surface to create an impact, the impact will provide enough countering launch force to catapult, both the subject and shield, corresponding to the speed that was used for impact) This technique is very useful for traversing large amounts of land, advancing on enemies that are on elevated points, and to charge into battle in a way that the enemy would not comprehend.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Sky is pleased with the descriptions of the Shield Oc into a wolf  
> *As well happy to have the new characters Sark and Blitz
> 
>  
> 
> (criticizing comments are openly read and well welcomed)  
> *The author needs feedback in order to improve


End file.
